


Dress Your Best

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [62]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony pesters his boyfriend to wear a costume for Halloween. Tony is surprised by the results.





	Dress Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and fluffy for Halloween! One of my favourite times of year. Enjoy! :) ♥
> 
> (And huge thanks to **Anny_Franny** who read this for me yesterday and gave her thoughts!)

“It’s the Halloween Tower Party, Loki!” Tony insisted. “You have to come! You have to dress up!”

Loki paused his reading to look at Tony. “Why should I attend? No one will wish for me to be there but yourself.”

“That is not true!” Tony insisted. “Peter will want you there. So will Rhodey, Pepper and Thor. Bruce will want to see you as well!” 

Loki sighed and Tony could see him weakening.Tony leant forward and gave his boyfriend his best hopeful and pleading eyes. “Please attend? Please wear a costume with me, Loki?”

He could see the moment Loki caved. He face shifted from blank disinterest to world-weary resignation. “Very well.”

Tony grinned and closed the last remaining distance to press his lips against Loki’s. “This will be great!” Loki’s green eyes were terribly fond even as he shook his head and turned back to his book. “We’ll have to get you a costume, maybe a-”

“I will devise my own costume, Tony.”

Tony was surprised, but he didn’t try to disagree. He didn’t want to push his luck. “Um, if you’re sure?”

“I am. I will seek help from JARVIS if I am in any doubt of my choice.”

Tony was a little disappointed they couldn’t make it a team effort or be a coordinated couple, but he’d take his victories where he could get them. Loki was attending and dressing up, that was a success in itself.

So Tony let him be for the next few days. He didn’t say anything else about Loki dressing up, trusting that his boyfriend would stick to his word.

His own costume was impressively authentic. Peter had made a flippant remark about his goatee a few months ago, and really, it was all downhill from there. It was why Captain Jack Sparrow was his choice for the night.

He had finished applying the last of the eye makeup and stuck on his goatee extensions when JARVIS told him Loki was ready. Tony had hurried out of the room, keen to see his lover’s costume. He found himself stilling just outside the bedroom, staring in confusion to find Loki dressed as... _him_.

Loki was in a band shirt. He had on jeans and sneakers. His hair was still black but it was short and spiked. He’d even grown a goatee around his mouth. He looked so _odd_ , yet, he was unmistakable _Tony Stark_. He was even wearing one of Tony’s gauntlet watches.

“What...? Why...? How...? Huh...?” Tony couldn’t get out all the questions he wanted to ask.

Loki just grinned, his eyes incredibly warm. “Many dress as the Midgardian they most admire, do they not?”

Tony couldn’t describe the response his body went through but he was fairly sure his heart had melted. 

He felt embarrassed and _flattered_ and he knew his smile was small and shy. “ _Oh_.”

Loki walked over to him. He spared an amused glance to Tony’s bejewelled goatee before focusing on Tony’s eyes. “I do hope I have done the famed genius justice. This is him at his most impressive, after all.”

_Tony Stark, not Iron Man._

“You’re perfect.” Tony answered, his voice coming out rough. 

He reached for his lover and pulled Loki into a kiss, and even when they pulled back, they lingered close. 

“Thanks, Loki.”

Loki’s smiled and kissed his forehead. “Happy Halloween, Tony.”


End file.
